Baby Benson
by Suninthemorning
Summary: Re-post from my old account! When Olivia Benson and Brian Cassidy have a drunken one night stand four years ago, Olivia gave birth to a beautiful creation! There is just one minor flaw, she doesn't know. When little Baby was nearly one, she was kidnapped from the orphanage she was forced into because her mother hit her head and couldn't remember anything from the past year. SortaEO
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, this is my first fanfic, so i'm sorry if it sucks! :D So basically it is about Olivia finding her daughter that she never even knew about in a building belonging to a child pornography company, and that is all I am going to say.**

**ENJOY! :D:D:D:D**

**P.S. this is set in around seasons 4-6 for one reason you will have to figure out yourself...**

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**12:30 P.M.**

Dectective Olivia Benson was sitting down across from four and a half year old "Baby" Benson when she first found out about her supposed child. Baby went by her name Baby because according to her, her mother wan't even awake when she gave birth and she did not know anything about her real father. Olivia found it very coincidential that they shared the same last name and what made it even more interesing, Baby had the same exact same beautiful chocolate brown eyes and almost a one hundred percent replica of Olivia's face from the forehead to the nose to the mouth; by far, except for Baby's blonde hair, it was not hard to say that Baby was just a little Olivia.

"Hi sweetie, it's Olivia, remember me?" Olivia asked once Baby woke up.

"Yeah! Your Ms. Benson, the one that got me yesterday, right?" Baby replied.

"That's right. So how have you been?"

"Ok, i'm really sad though."

"Why is that?"

"Well, yesterday my daddy said he had a super big surprise for me, but i had to do what he said, so i asked him what I had to do and he said bad things."

"Really? Did he say why?'

"Yes, and I told him I didn't want to and that I wasn't going to and he started hitting me and kicking me. He did other stuff to and it hurt a lot."

"So why are you sad?"

"Because I did something wrong and I didn't get to say sorry."

Olivia could see the tears welling up in Baby's eyes after she spoke. Olivia got up and sat next to Baby on the bed.

"Sweeie, you did nothing wrong, you have nothing to say sorry for, so please... don't beat yourself up, ok?" Olivia said hugging Baby.

"Ok... oh, and by the way, when do I get to go home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to my Mommy's house."

"Wait, do you know where your mommy lives, or even what she looks like?"

"Yeah! When I was born my real daddy took pictures of my mommy all the time, and when I had to go to that weird baby place, my real daddy gave me a bunch to take with me. But when my fake daddy took me, I only got to keep one, but I take it with me every place I go just in case I see my real mommy. If you want to see it, it is in the pocket of my old pants." Baby said, pointing to the bag filled with the clothes she was wearing when Olivia took her here.

Olivia searched through the pants until she found a pink envelope with the word "Mommy" written with a crayon on it.

"That's it!" Baby screeched as Olivia handed her the envelope. Baby peeled off the worn out sticker that sealed it shut and slid out the photo. Baby looked at it for a long while and then got a really surprised look on her face. She took a deep breath and said:

"Wow, you sure do look a lot like my mommy" and then Olivia was frozen staring at a picture of herself just about four and a half years ago.

* * *

**Bum bum bah! Lol!**

**Hoped you guys liked it! If not then I will take it down but if you do... expect to see a new chapter soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I know it is really soon, but here is chapter 2! A few people said they totally liked the story and I have yet to get a bad review so, here goes nothing...**

**ENJOY! :D:D:D**

* * *

"Well what do you know... that does look like me." Olivia managed to spit out.

"Yeah..." Baby replied, staring at Olivia in awe.

"I think i'm gonna go sweetie, do you mind if I take this?"

"No not at all, but may I please have it back at some point?"

Olivia was still in shock from the photo, but she could not help but notice the kindness in Baby's words and tone; but now was not the time to think about that. She picked up her coat, said goodbye to Baby, and was off in a matter of minutes. When she found all of her co-workers out in the hall, she felt slightly embarrased because she completly forgot about them.

"So, did you get anything?" Eliott asked, standing up.

"More than you would ever think of." She replied slightly pushing him away from the exit so she could leave.

About halfway to the door, she heard his voice again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I'll tell you at the precinct!" She called out, and then she was gone.

* * *

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, New York**

**2:53 P.M.**

Olivia stormed through the doors of the 1-6 precinct and wasted no time. She sat down at her desk, turned on her computer, and was immidiatly at work on the brand new case. The first thing she did was obvious, searched for Baby in the system, but of cource, there was absoloutly nothing. The next thing she could think of was to searchfor herself in the system, and of course, she _was_ there. She immidiatly went through her own history, obviously feeling like an idiot, and looked under children. She was relieved to find none in her history. Just then she felt a warm hand on her bare arm and jumped.

"Relax it's just me." Eliott chuckled.

"So, now can you tell me what's going oo-" Eliott tried to say but was suddenly pulled by the shirt into an interrogation room by Olivia.

"What the hell?" Elliott yelled.

"Please don't get mad, this is not the time." Olivia said.

"I'm not going to get mad, but what was all of that about?" Eliott asked.

"This." Olivia reached for the picture of herself and showed it to Eliott.

"So your telling me that a picture of yourself is going to solve this case? Liv, the was what? Four years ago?"

"Exactly. Baby gave it to me saying her real father took it just after I had her."

"Liv... That's impossible."

"No it isn't! We look exactly alike! It has to be true! Look, i'll send both of our DNA to the lab and then we can find out for real ok? But for now, i'm pretty sure she's for real."

"Liv, i'm sorry, but I can't say I agree."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because Liv, I took this picture, remember?"

* * *

**Bub bun baaaaah! Lol**

**Well that's the end of another chapter! Sorry it was so short.**

**Anyways, keep liking, following, and reviewing and I will keep updating, BYEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys, here is chapter 3 for ya! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who favorites and follows this story, it means a lot! Anyways, enough of my mouth, lets get on with the story! :D:D:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, New York**

**3:13 P.M.**

"What?!" Olivia shouted.

"Look, I know your upset, but just calm down ok?" Eliott replied.

"You know what? how about we just stop arguing about this and just take a damn DNA test if you think I'm wrong."

"Hey wait a minute I never said you were wrong."

"Yeah, actually, you just did."

"No, I said you were wrong about the picture, but there is a big chance you are right about Baby being yours."

"Really? And how's that?"

Eliott took a deep breath, took Olivia's hand, and sat down on the table.

"Liv, I was supposed to keep this secret, but... about four years ago, you and Cassidy had some drunken one night stand or whatever you want to call it, well, one thing led to another and you got pregnant. But about six months later, you were walking up to your apartment and you slipped and fell. You hit you head pretty hard and you were incautious the rest of the night. When I got to the hospital your doctor told me you had some pretty bad amnesia and you just couldn't remember anything from probably the past year."

Olivia looked deeply into Eliott's eyes, trying to take in what he just said. He could not be serious! But, come to think about it, she did sometimes there was a chunk of time, besides birth, that she couldn't remember.

"So, your telling me... that I was pregnant and I didn't even know?" Olivia asked.

"Pretty much"

There was a long silence in the room as the two took in the information once again. Suddenly, Olivia shot up and immediately left the room. It was a nice story, but she needed to go to the lab. When she got to the lab, she wasted no time going to doctor Melinda Warner. Melinda was still cleaning up after the last case as Olivia walked in.

"Ah, Olivia, it's good to see you, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I need to ask you to take a DNA test."

"Oh, of course, for who may I ask?"

"Me"

"Really, and why do you need one."

"Well, Melinda, I think I found my daughter..."

Melinda's mouth basically dropped to the floor once she heard the news.

"Oh, Olivia... congratulations!" Melinda cheered as she hugged Olivia.

"So, when do I get started?"

"Well now of course! Here, we'll make this one simple with a swab from your mouth. Be right back."

(About 5 minutes later)

"Now, all you need to do is get Baby to rub this on the inside of her mouth, you think you can do that?" Melinda asked.

"Yes I'm pretty sure. Thank you so much Melinda." Olivia replied.

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**4:01 P.M.**

"Ms. Benson!" Baby said, trying to sit up. It was very hard to sit up for Baby with eight broken ribs, a broken arm, and a ruptured spline.

"Whoooa! Be carful, sweetheart, don't hurt yourself!" Olivia said.

"I'm trying."

"So how have you been doing?"

"Super! What about you? Have you found my mommy yet?"

"Well actually, that is what I actually came here for. So, what I need you to do is just wiggle this around in your mouth and give it back to me so I can find out. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Great."

Olivia handed her the swab as Baby slowly sat up. Once she had it in her hands, she wasted no time putting it in her mouth. She moved it around in her mouth a few times and took it out of her mouth.

"That feels weird!" Baby screeched.

"I know." Olivia chuckled.

"How does that help you find my mommy?"

"Well, the thing is, there is this magic like thing in your spit that has a sign of you in it. You get half of it from your mommy, and the other half from your daddy, so we might find both for you."

"Really? Wow!"

"Isn't that cool, anyway, I have to get going sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, bye Ms. Benson."

"Bye, oh and sweetheart?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Olivia."

And with that, Olivia was off.

* * *

**Lab**

**Manhattan, New York**

**5:10 P.M.**

"Did you get it?" Melinda asked.

"Sure did. That kid is so sweet." Olivia gushed.

"Well, that's nice, but I need the swab please." Melinda teased.

"Yeah yeah."

Melinda took the swab and put it in a rather large machine. It was obviously taking it's time, making the two women very impatient and Olivia very nervous. All she wanted to know is if this little girl was hers. Once she finally calmed down, she heard a beeping sound come out of the machine making her twice as nervous as before. Melinda put in some kind of code and the results were there.

"Oh my god!" Olivia cried out.

* * *

**Bum bum baaaah! Lol.**

**Well guys, there is another chapter for you! Hope you liked it! I tried to make it longer than the other ones cuz they were really short. Hope to post another chapter soon! :D:D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's more for you guys! Got bored so I just decided to make more of the story! :D:D:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Lab**

**Manhattan, New York**

**5:10 P.M.**

Elliot was just about to open the door to the lab when he heard the sound of Olivia's voice; he was pretty sure he heard "Oh my god!" but he was going to find out the cause. He opened the door and saw Olivia crying into Melinda's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Eliott asked, walking over to comfort Olivia.

"Nothing, she's just happy." Melinda said.

"That doesn't look like happy."

"Haven't you heard of tears of joy?" Olivia asked.

"Still, what happened?"

"Take a look for yourself." Melinda said, motioning for him to turn around.

When Eliott turned around, he was facing the DNA machine where he found the results to Olivia and Baby's test. It read: Olivia Benson: Mother Brian Cassidy: Father Unknown name: Daughter. It was now obvious that Baby _was_ forced to name herself because if she wasn't, the name would have been Baby.

"Well congrats Liv!" Eliott cheered, putting his arms around her.

"Thanks El, and thank you SO much Melinda, but there is a certain child that I must see." Olivia said.

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**7:30 P.M.**

Baby was just beginning to open her eyes when she heard voices in her room. Could it be Olivia, or is it another nurse to check up on her? But what confused her was that she heard more than one voice. When she opened eyes, defeated by the curiosity, she did see Olivia, but two other unfamiliar faces as well.

"Morning sunshine." Olivia cooed.

"Ms. Bens- I mean, Olivia!" Baby yelled, trying to get up for a hug but was automatically regretting it.

"Whoa there! Be careful there little one!" Eliott joked.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you sir?" Baby asked, completely confused.

"Well, I am Eliott Stabler, and her over there is Melinda Warner, she is the one who asked you to put that weird thing in your mouth."

"Oh... well I'm Baby Benson. It's nice to meet both of you. I would shake your hands, but both of mine hurt."

"Trust me, no need." Eliott chuckled.

"And who taught you those manners of yours, Ms. Benson?" Melinda joked.

"My daddy. He said they would be important in life. Oh, and may I ask, why did I actually have to put that thingy in my mouth?"

"Well Baby, that is actually what we came here for..." Melinda said.

"You see, when I found the magic like stuff in your spit, I ran it through this really cool machine that will tell me peoples mommies and daddies. And when I put it through the machine it gave me your mommy and daddy."

"REALLY?! WHO?!" Baby screamed.

"Well... your daddy could not be here... but your mommy-"

"Is right here." Olivia cut in.

Baby's eyes darted around the room, looking at the people surrounding her. She could not believe that the person she was just a few days ago meeting for the first time could actually be her mother. Olivia sat down on Baby's bed once again and took one of Baby's hands in hers. Baby looked up at Olivia as they both formed tears in their eyes, but of course in a situation like this, they were not the only ones doing so.

"Mommy?" Baby croaked.

"That's right..." Olivia managed to whisper.

Baby's crying became heavier and heavier and she sat up very quickly trying to avoid as much pain as possible and wrapped her arms around Olivia, sobbing in her shoulder. Olivia froze for a moment, surprised by the sudden contact, and then put one hand on her head, and the other rubbing her fragile back.

"Well... I think I think I should get home, the kids are probably going off the walls.'' Eliott said.

"Yeah, I need to be heading home too." Melinda said.

Once Melinda left, Eliott sat down on the other side of Baby and started to join Olivia in rubbing Baby's back. Time had quickly passed and Baby soon fell asleep, leaving Elliot and Olivia, smiling obviously at either the beautiful sight of a child sleeping, or the presence of each other. Eliott pretended to look at the time and started to gather his things.

"So... I am very happy that I got to spend this time with you... and Baby of course, but I think I should get home and make sure the kids are ok." Eliott said.

Eliott set his things down by the door and walked over to Olivia and gave her a much longer than needed hug, oddly hoping that a reason would soon pop up as an excuse so he would not have to go home.

"El..." Olivia said the feeling in her voice obviously matching Eliott's.

"Yeah?" Eliott asked.

"Your kids are with Kathy tonight..."

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeyyyy Guuuuuuys! Here is another chapter for ya! :D:D:D**

**WARNING: E/O content. If you for some reason get mad at E/O please leave, majority rules! :D**

* * *

** Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**10:30 P.M.**

"Oh yeah... I knew that." Eliott joked.

"Right, let's go with that" Olivia laughed.

Eliott lifted Olivia's head up out from the corner of his neck and cupped it in his hands. He thought that if he was ever going to tell Olivia how he felt, it was probably now or never. And even if she didn't feel the same way, at least he would know and not have to just wonder.

"Liv, there is something I want to tell you."

"And that is?"

"Well, I don't know what it is, but ever sense the first day I ever laid eyes on you... I knew you were the one I was truly meant to be with, not Kathy. I just never had the courage to say how I really felt because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. And then Kathy had Eli and everything was even worse... but now there is nothing in the way."

One single tear fell from her eyes and Eliott was quick on his toes to wipe it away with his thumb.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Olivia whispered, her voice floating away from her body.

"I didn't expect you to." Eliott said.

He slowly leaned his head closer to Olivia's until their lips were just centimeters away from each other. Eliott paused for a second as he whispered "I love you, Liv..." and then he connected their lips together for a long, steady, passionate kiss. Once Eliott knew Olivia was over the shock he deepened the kiss, waiting for Olivia to open her mouth to let his tongue enter. She opened immediately and he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Right before Eliott was about to take things to the next level, he heard a shallow, fragile voice snap both Olivia and Eliott back into reality.

"Ok... EEW!" Baby joked.

Olivia and Eliott both burst out laughing and sat down next to Baby, focusing all of their attention to her.

"And why exactly are you up little one?" Eliott asked.

"I don't know, I was in the neighborhood" Baby giggled.

"Well it's time for you to get out of the neighborhood." Olivia said, getting ready to leave.

"Mommy..."

Olivia stopped in her tracks once she heard that word. She knew it was going to take some getting used to but this was ridiculously weird.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Um... I uh... can you stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

Olivia set down her things and sat down in the chair beside Baby. After a little while Eliott also got up and sat down in the chair next to Olivia. Eliott held out his hand as a sign to Olivia saying: Put Hand Here. Once Baby saw those two holding hands she must have thought it was ok because her next movement was her arm reaching out for Olivia. Olivia turned out the light and took Baby's hand in her free one. Not too long after, they all fell asleep.

* * *

**Dream of Baby Benson**

**Baby's mind**

**12:05 A.M.**

Baby woke in a ball in the corner of a very intimidating room. There were many things that could easily injure a person in there such as whips, saws, belts, boots with spikes poking out of them. But the most dangerous things in there, were the hands and feet of Jeffery Cane. Jeffery was the owner of the building Baby was trapped in and he was quite proud if it too, but one wrong move, and Baby was beaten to a pulp.

Last night though, Baby was rather well behaved. Doing everything when Jeffery said when he said it. So in return, he thought it would be a nice gift he today was the day he made Baby a star on the internet. Once he saw the opened eyes of the child he pulled her up, her chain still tight around her wrists just in case, and drug her into the bathroom.

"What's going on? Did I do something wrong daddy?" Baby asked, still half asleep.

"No, but daddy is going to take you out of the discipline room today. You are finally a big girl now." Jeffery, otherwise known to as "daddy" replied.

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to be famous."

"Really? How?"

"Daddy is going to record you and some other man touching your privates. But you have to let him, ok?"

Baby's smile in the mirror slowly disappeared as she found what Daddy meant by touching and famous and privates.

"No! I don't wanna!"

Jeffery dropped the brush he was using to brush baby's hair with and pulled her by her shirt back into her assigned discipline room. Once there, he threw Baby on the ground, got on top of her, and started hitting her head against the floor.

"You stupid good for nothing little bitch! Did I ask you what you wanted? I own you, I control you, so I decide what you do!" Jeffery shouted.

"PLEASE STOP!" Baby cried, hot tears rolling down the side of her face.

"Shut up!"

Baby soon felt the weight being lifted off of her but soon replaced by the pain of a belt to her back.

"OW!"

"Didn't I say shut up?! Do I have to kill you? I'll do it! You don't believe me, but I will!"

Once she heard him walking away from her she quickly crawled into a dark corner of the room. She knew she deserved this but she just didn't want to die. When Jeffery came back, Baby freaked out once she saw the gun in his hands. He quickly loaded, and just before shooting he said the words that will probably haunt her forever: "Don't mess with daddy you stupid bitch!" he then shot the gun straight towards her, hitting her right in the leg. He once again reloaded but before he shot, she heard the door bust open ending her nightmare she once had to call her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**1:02 A.M**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were both woken from their peaceful, quiet sleep by the sound of a sharp, ear piercing scream. Both of their heads shot up immediately, probably out of habit, to see little Baby squirming and crying for help in her bed. Olivia quickly got up and gently shook Baby until she stopped screaming.

"Mommy?" Baby croaked.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm right here."

Baby reached her tiny arms out and carefully put them around Olivia as to not hurt her injured body anymore than it was already. She quietly sobbed into Olivia's chest as she lovingly comforted her.

"Shh... sweetie no one can hurt you anymore, your alright. Your alright... Shh." Olivia cooed.

Olivia stood there with Baby in her arms until she finally heard her breath even out and Baby's thumb shoot into her mouth as she vigorously sucked. Olivia smiled at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe that in a matter of less than 24 hours, she was a mother.

She took Baby's arm off of her shoulder and put her in a somewhat sleeping position. After she knew Baby was asleep, she took Elliot by the hand and pulled him out of the room. When they were outside, Elliot was just smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing just looking at you."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she shook head and blushed a bit. But just as that was over, she once again serious.

"Elliot, what is this?" Olivia blurted out.

"What's what Liv?"

"This. Us. It's like one kiss and we are suddenly married. It's just so confusing! If we are suddenly together than all that, all I want is to know, you kn-"

Ollivia was cut off by Elliot's lips smacking onto hers. She stood still for a couple seconds trying to figure out what this meant, but she soon gave in and melted into him. Elliot smiled through the kiss as Olivia soon weakened and stopped.

"Does that answer your question?" Elliot asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Olivia laughed.

Elliot chuckled and gave her quick kiss on the cheek before heading back into Baby's room. When they got in, they saw Baby in an angel like form in her hospital bed, still sucking her thumb. Her dark blonde hair was spread halfway across her face and her tiny toes were outside of her blanket.

"she's beautiful." Olivia managed to say.

"I know. She is as beautiful as you. But how did she end up with blonde hair?"

"Well, I had blonde hair as a kid too, my mom had blonde hair, and I am pretty sure when I met Brian's mom she had blonde hair too."

"Ah..."

Elliot sat down in the seat next to Baby while Olivia climbed onto him. She sat in Elliot's lap while holding Baby's hand and resting her head on Elliot's arm. About an hour or so later, they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**Manhattan, New York**

**1:53 P.M.**

"Hey mommy, who's dat?" Olivia asked at the front door of the apartment.

"Just a neighbor sweetie, he's a nice guy."

Olivia unlocked the door and Baby ran into the apartment. It had been two weeks since Baby was in the hospital and today was her third day here at Olivia's house. They had just went shopping, so they were both basically tired, hungry, and broke.

"Mommy, wats for wunch?" Baby asked.

"I'm not sure what would you like?"

"Gilled cheese!" Baby screeched.

"grilled cheese it is then." Olivia Laughed.

After they were done with lunch, Olivia was the one to speak up first.

"Hey, sweetheart?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Mommy?" Baby asked giggling.

"I was thinking... and you know that school is coming soon, so I was wondering if you would want to have a real name, like on your birth certificate." Olivia said.

Baby's face was wrinkling with confusion as Olivia said these words. Why did she need to change her name? Did Olivia not like her? Was she doing something wrong?

"Why, do not like me?" Baby asked.

"Oh no! It's just you never had an official name and I thought you would like one. If you like Baby then we can keep Baby."

"what would my real name be?"

"I don't know, anything you want"

Baby thought it over for a moment and her face lit up.

"I wanna have a name that starts with M!"

"ok... Any reason why?"

"Well... M was always my favorite letter... And it stands for mommy."

Olivia's eyes widened as Baby looked at her sheepishly. She could not believe that Baby loved her so much.

"Well then, how about Mckayla?" Olivia chocked put.

"OKAY!" Baby... Or Mckayla yelled.

She jumped up and ran toward Olivia and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What's that honey?"

Mckayla lifted her head up and tilted it a little.

"What's a Burt cernificant?" She asked.

Both Olivia and Mckayla laughed as they hugged and kissed each other the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, NY**

**8:00 A.M**

* * *

"Ok, are you sure your ready?" Olivia asked Mckayla. Ever since she took McKayla home, she has been as distant as possible from the SVU and the subject of daddy.

"Yes mommy, Im gonna have to sometime anyway." McKayla said, giving her mother a faint smile.

"That's my girl, come on." Olivia said, grabbing the tiny girls hand.

The two walked into the 1-6 precinct together and right when they walked in all fourteen eyes were on them. Cragen slowly waled over to Olivia and looked her in the eyes. She gave a nod as in saying _yes, you can talk to her_. Cragen bent down and looked little McKayla in the eyes. She squirmed a little at first from the uncomfortable stare, and she quickly jerked behind her mother as Cragen reached his hand out.

"No! I'm sorry!" Came McKayla's muffled sob from Olivia's shirt.

"Olivia- I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to-" Cragen tried to say but was cut off by Olivia.

"It's fine, she's just scared" said Olivia, stroking her daughter's hair, saying soothing words immediately after her sentence; things like: _it's okay _and _they're nice people, they won't hurt you._

After a few moments of soft sniffles and muffled cries, McKayla peeked her head out from her mother's back, to see a goofy smiling Cragen staring back at her, which made her giggle. She took little steps over to Cragen, and right when she was in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good guy" she kept whispering happily. "Good guy..."

"Yeah, that's right baby girl I am the good guy!" Fin jokingly chimed in, making McKayla giggle once again.

"Ok, 'good guy too'!" She exclaimed, running over to Fin.

Soon after, everyone was group hugging McKayla except for two people... Elliot and Olivia, who were right next to each other. Elliot had gently put his last hand around her, resting on the small of her back as her head laid against his chest, big smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"You did it Liv..." Elliot said, kissing her hair.

"I know, now there is just you and your kids to figure out..." She sighed.

They both decided after a few seconds to join the dog pile and snuggle up to McKayla until the phone rang, causing them all to laugh.

* * *

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York **

**7:23 P.M.**

Olivia and McKayla were sitting on the couch watching a movie when they suddenly heard the clanging of key behind the door. From habit, McKayla shot a worried look at her mother as if to say help. Olivia shushed her, knowing it was probably Elliot but was jumping out of her own skin when the door opened and her named was being called by many different people.

"Liv! We're so happy to see you!" Lizzie Stabler, the youngest of the children said, toppling Olivia. McKayla on the other hand, was petrified. She was already in a small corner of the room rocking herself calmly with big eyes staring at the sight in front of her.

"Where's Kay?" Elliot asked, stroking Olivia's head.

From the familiar voice, McKayla jumped up and ran to Elliot.

"Mr. Stabler!" She screamed, running into his arms, starting to cry when she saw Dickie next to him.

"Whoah, what's wrong boo?" Elliot soothed.

"Bad people are hurting mommy again!" McKayla said, hugging Elliot tighter.

Elliot looked at looked at Olivia worryingly and then back to little Kay.

"That's not true, those are my kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie. They won't hurt mommy, they love mommy. See?" Elliot said turning McKayla around to see Olivia and his kids hurdled up on the couch together. McKayla sobbed harder and ran towards Olivia, who caught her in her arms.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm fine, nobody's hurt... Your alright." Olivia cooed.

"Yeah, in fact, I decided I like you!" Little Dickie said smiling proudly.

"Me too!" Came three other screams, causing everyone to laugh.

McKayla wiped away her tears, climbed off her mother's lap, sat next to Lizzie, and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm McKayla, but you can call me Kay." She said with triumph, shaking Lizzie's hand.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie, I'm six."

"And I'm Dickie, I'm six too, but older than her by two hole hours!"

"I'm Maureen, I'm ten, but I like younger kids, more fun ya know?"

"I on the other hand am Kathleen, I am fourteen years old, but I don't like babysitting kids, so at least don't act like a baby."

"I won't, mommy said I'm maturn" McKayla said, causing Maureen, Kathleen, Elliot, and Olivia to laugh.

"Sweetheart It's pronounces 'mature'" Olivia said.

"Oh... Ok, Lizzie, Dickie, lets go to my room!"

"YEAH!" The twins yelled in unison, all four kids following McKayla, leaving Elliot and Olivia there laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**Manhattan, New York **

**9:36 P.M.**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the couch snuggling while the kids fell asleep on McKayla's bedroom floor. Ever since that night in the hospital, things have been very awkward between the two, even when they tried not to be. Everyone in the squad already knew, but they never took anything too seriously yet, they were still Liv and El.

Olivia shifted under Elliot's shoulder and looked him iN his sparkling blue eyes. He leaned his head down to her level and they met in a very heated and passionate kiss. They didn't want to make it last too long, so they broke apart after a few seconds. Olivia was the first one to speak up.

"El, we can't just keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This, one minute we're on the next we're off. We need to choose one."

"Liv, I thought we had this conversation. We are together. We just need to take things slow for a little bit I guess."

Olivia sighed and gave Elliot a tight hug.

"Ok." She said, kissing the back of his neck lightly.

Elliot chuckled slightly and pulled Olivia off of his neck.

"Liv, what did I just say?"

"what? I'm slowly kissing you!" Olivia teased.

Elliot laughed and pulled Olivia's lips onto his. They quickly deepened and Elliot took Olivia's small form in his arms. He carried her into Olivia's all to familiar room. He laid her down on the bed and started lightly trailing kisses down her collarbone. Olivia giggled and pulled him off.

"what happened to slow?" She mocked.

elliot laughed and let out a low growl before rolling over and going to bed.

* * *

**McKayla Benson's Room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**7:35 A.M.**

McKayla woke up in her room to a very loud thump early the next morning. She turned around and was slightly surprised when she saw about four other kids in her room with her. She slowly sat up and took a look at the four; three of them were still fast asleep on her floor next a pile of toys they were all playing with in the previous hours but there was this small girl that looked around McKayla's age sitting in the corner playing with a doll.

McKayla got up and plopped down next to Lizzie, which made her jump a little as well.

"you scared me!" Lizzie whispered.

"sorry." McKayla said defensively.

"It's ok, here." Lizzie said shoving a doll in McKayla's hand.

They both played with the dolls for about two hours right about when Dickie woke up and saw them playing and screamed out, "Barbies are for babies!". Elliot and Olivia woke shortly after the loud obnoxious scream and came running in the room. When they entered they saw all the little kids, even Maureen and Kathleen, arguing about the forgotten dolls in the corner.

When she decided enough was enough, Olivia took a deep breath, and screamed hey at the top of her lungs, getting ALL eyes on her.

"What? Babies are for all ages." Olivia joked.

All the kids laughed and toppled onto Olivia, shortly followed by Elliot, and started majorly tickling her. Finally when Olivia was fully out of breath and started coughing like a mad man, everyone got of of her and fell to the floor. When they all stopped laughing, they got up and made chocolate chip pancakes, the kids favorite, and drove off to the precinct to start a day that would be unforgettable; in some ways good, but in others, or horrible, in fact, the unthinkable was about to happen.

* * *

**whew! Well, there's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, kinda busy with my new school and this moving situation, nothing to worry about though. Hope you liked the chapter, not the best... Or the longest, but eh you know... I GOT TEMPORARY WRITERS BLOCK OKAY?! Lol. Anyone have ideas? P.M. Me or review, bye! P.S. To those of you who are wondering, and if I hadn't already said, this is set in about the 4th to 6th season, ok, now bye! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, New York **

**10:57 A.M.**

* * *

Olivia and the rest of the Stabler's and Benson's arrived in the precinct shortly after their drive to work. When they got there, everyone that was already there got up to greet the new people in the room.

" Ayaay! We got all the little boogers today!" Fin exclaimed, walking over to the Stabler kids.

"Hi uncle Fin!" They all cheered.

While they were all hugging and talking about what's been happening in everyone's lives, McKayla moved from her usual spot behind her mothers loving and protective back and moved over just enough to see Munch.

"Unxle Munch!" She screamed, running into his arms.

"Hey little boo! How you been?" Munch asked, using the name all the men in the precinct used for her.

"Good! Last night, Mr. Stabler's kids got to spend the night at my house, they even got to sleep on the floor with me!" McKayla said, wrapping her arms around Munch's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"They did? Cool!" Munch recoiled, using a childish tone.

"Unxle Munch! Your so funny!" McKayla said, getting out of his arms and running into Cragen's office.

"Grandpa Don! I'm here!" She squealed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, alright, who is it- McKayla! Good to see you pet!" Cragen excitedly said, picking up McKayla.

Just as everyone was beginning to settle down, Olivia's desk phone started to ring, and all the kids raced to get it, but, luckily Olivia got there first. She picked up the phone and started her usual greeting.

"Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit. Can I help you?"

Olivia was cut off by a gut bursting scream and then a loud thump followed by silence until a man's voice came up.

"Hi Olivia, I see you've found little Baby, how is she? Still getting nightmares about Daddy?" The man said.

Olivia was shocked at first. She motioned to fin to come and listen, then try to track the other phone down. She put the phone on speaker and then started talking again.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"hmm... Let's just say Baby knows me, and I know she's listening... Hi Baby" the taunting voice said making McKayla freeze then almost drop to the floor if Elliot wasn't behind her and caught her.

"My my, Elliot, nice catch. I would have just let her fall, bitch deserves it. Anyways... not who I called about, I actually called for the beautiful Olivia. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet me somewhere, now. Say the coffee shop down the block? I'm almost there anyways. Be there, and your precious McKayla lives. If not... Well we will just have to see what happens. Oh, and Olivia? Don't bring anyone, trust me, I'll know." And then the line went dead.

Olivia looked at fin, who shook his head. She started to walk over to McKayla and Elliot to wake McKayla up, but just when she was a few inches away, there was a loud bang from the back of the room and Elliot went down to the floor with a ear piercing scream and a bullet in his leg. The shot woke up McKayla, and made her scream and run to Olivia, who was now holding her in her arms. The whole gang besides the girls and the Stabler kids who were hiding behind the desk unnoticed joined Elliot by his side. The shooter shot three more bullets hitting Cragen's arm, Munch's leg, and Fin's thigh, making them fall too.

The shooter holstered his gun and set it down and looked into Olivia's eyes. An ugly, evil smile spread across his face and he stepped so close to Olivia that their noses were touching. He suddenly looked behind Olivia's back and saw a little McKayla hugging onto her mother for dear life. He bent down to her level and made sure everyone could here him.

"Why Baby, she _does _look like mommy huh?" He asked, and then there was a shooting pain in both the girls' heads as the both fell to the ground and were drug out of the precinct.

* * *

**Unidentified Residence**

**Unidentified Location**

**Unidentified Time**

McKayla woke up in a chair strapped to the top with a bunch of itchy rope and handcuffs on her feet. She tried to wake up or wiggle out, but neither worked, so she decided to scream, boy was she wrong to do that. She felt a sharp object slide across one of her bare legs making warm, sticky blood flow out and another screech come from her mouth, which caused another slap.

"Shut up!" The man said.

"Lemme go! I want mommy!" McKayla screamed.

"You'll see her later bitch! You guys are gonna do something fun together."

McKayla looked puzzled. Something fun? While tied up?

"What?" She asked with her own caution.

the man smiled again and said something that McKayla will never forget.

"Are you ready for the movie yet Baby?"

McKayla let out something from her mouth that sounded like a dog whimper and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Daddy?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, New York **

**10:20 A.M.**

The four Stabler children were all huddled together under Olivia's desk when the shooter left. Once they heard a car drive away Maureen crawled out from under the desk and looked frantically around the room for everyone. She kept looking and looking until she found four figures sprawled out on the floor. Maureen stood up and ran over to Munch, Fin, Cragen, and her fathers bloody bodies. She got to her dad first and tried to move his heavy body until he finally shifted and turned over to see her.

"Beanie... Where's your brother and sisters love?" He coughed.

"Under the desk. Liv and Kay are gone daddy, uncle munch and fin and grandpa and you got shot!" She said rather quickly, hot tears running freely down her cheeks.

Suddenly everything came back to Elliot's mind. Precinct. Man. Gun. McKayla... Olivia! Elliot quickly sat up, ignoring the shooting pains everywhere and took Maureen's face in his hands.

"Sweetheart, remember who I told you to call if anything had happens?" He said worriedly.

Maureen nodded. "You, Liv, mommy, or 911."

"Thats right. I want you to call 911 right now and tell them the precinct address. Tell them your daddy and his coworkers got shot."

Maureen nodded again and ran towards the phones. As she was dialing the other three children crawled out from under the desk and ran over to their dad. Lizzie and Dickie ran over to the three forgotten bodies on the floor and tried to wake them up from their "nap". Kathleen on the other hand, rand to her dad and hugged him as tight as she could, letting tears fall in the process. Elliot lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.

"Hey hey, no cries. It's ok. I'm ok." Elliot soothed.

"I know, and I'm happy about that, but McKayla and Liv aren't." Kathleen choked out through sniffles.

"Now you don't know that, for all we know she could be coming back here right now." Elliot said, even though sadly, he knew he was wrong.

* * *

**Unidentified Place**

**Unidentified Destination **

**Unidentified Time**

Olivia woke up to a searing pain in her right tried to stand but immediately regretted it, her feet were tied down. She tried to scream but found she had no voice, for it came out as a small whimper like a whipped puppy. Suddenly there was a low chuckle in the corner of the room. It was getting closer, closer, up until the strange man was sitting nest to her, his face above hers.

"Well, it looks like my beautiful lady is awake." He said.

Olivia tried to squirm away when his cold hand touched her now bare, flat stomach, but was slapped as a punishment.

"You listen to me got it bitch? I've got both yours and my gun. I can easily shoot you off right now. Or better yet, your precious daughter." He said, lowly laughing afterwords.

At that comment Olivia immediately found her voice.

"Don't you dare touch her!" She screamed.

"Oh look, she decides to speak, well I got news for ya sweetheart, it's not gonna be me touching you, and the one who is? He's gonna be touching both of ya." He said evilly. He threw some poor excuse of a dress over her head and untied her.

"Get dressed, your gonna have company. And if you don't, I can always help you. Five minutes precious." He said and left the room.

Olivia sat up slowly and quietly sobbed to herself. "How can he do this? Why me? Why McKayla?" She thought to herself. One thing was for sure; she had to get dressed and get out, she didn't care in what, hell she could go out in mud for all she cared, as long as her and Kay were safe. She quickly got up and got dressed in the very short blood red leather dress and sat back down on the bed to wait.

Almost as soon as she sat down the door opened, exposing three shadows, two big ones, and one little scrawny shadow. The three walked down what looked like basement steps and towards Olivia. When one of the men turned on a light in the corner everyone was blinded for a moment. When Olivia got her vision back, she found that the little shadow who was her daughter was dressed in almost the exact same outfit as her except her long beautiful blonde hair were done up in two braids and her leather dress was instead a hot pink, with white heeled lace up boots.

"McKayla honey? Can you please tell mommy who I am?" One of the men said.

McKayla let out a small sob and started to speak.

"Mommy, these are some of daddy's fr- friends. Jeff and J- Joe." She sobbed, pointing out who was who.

The man who was named Jeff struck McKayla hard across the back of her head, making her fall to the ground.

"You stupid little shit stop crying! You'll ruin your makeup!" He screamed.

Olivia swiftly got up and tried to smack Jeff as hard as she could, satisfied when she saw a little blood come out of his nose.

"You don't talk to her that way!" Olivia screamed.

Joe came up behind Olivia and spun her around and held her tight, shoving a gun to her back. With his free hand he grabbed Olivia's face and made her look up to his, even though it was very hard, him being around six feet tall and Olivia only being 5'5.

"Who's gonna stop us pretty face?" He asked in a threatening tone.

He could see the fear and desperation in her big gorgeous brown eyes, which in some sickening way just turned him on even more than he was already from just being close to her. He looked away from her for a moment and looked over towards Jeff.

"Can I fuck her yet!" He asked.

Just when Jeff was about to say something, a loud banging was heard from the door.

Jeff smiled. "Must be the cameras." He said, walking up the stairs.

When Jeff was doing what seemed like setting up cameras and fake furniture upstairs, Joe, Olivia, and McKayla were all left downstairs waiting. about a half hour later when the camera crew left the door came bursting open and Jeff picked up a screaming McKayla off the floor and lifted her up the stairs leaving Olivia there screaming and crying for him to bring her back.

Joe brought Olivia back into his arms and tried to calm her down, or just shut her up.

"Hey, relax. He's not gonna hurt her, trust me I've seen him, he's got a small one. He's just gonna break her into the feeling, that's all." Joe said.

Olivia's eyes darkened in anger and fear.

"What?! DONT TOUCH HER!" She screamed.

Just then Olivia heard a faint scream, actually a cry or plea.

"MOMMY,MAMA,HEEEELP! OW!" She heard McKayla sob.

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**1:05 P.M. (The next day)**

Elliot woke up the next morning with a very big pain in his chest and the feeling of tubes going up and down his arms. He moved his head around and took in the room he was in. He turned over and saw two empty chairs next to him. Thinking that Olivia might be on the other side, he turned over only to find two more empty chairs. Slightly panicking, he paged a nurse in and waited impatiently while she came.

"Ah, I see your up." The nurse said politely once she entered the room.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where my partner, Detective Olivia Benson is?" He asked.

"Oh you don't remember? Her and her daughter were kidnapped yesterday in your precinct after you were shot." The nurse said sadly.

Suddenly, once again actually, it all came back to him. Precinct. Gun. Shot. Munch. Fin. Cragen. Kids crying. Olivia gone... Olivia gone! Elliot tried to be as calm as he could as he took all the information in for a third time.

"Could you please get patients John Munch, Don Cragen, and Fin Tutuola?"

"I'm afraid not sir, they need to recover like yourself."

"Then I'll go get them." Elliot said, getting out of bed and painfully walking to the rooms Cragen, Munch, and Fin were in.

* * *

**well for those of you who watched yesterday... #savebenson! Lol. Anyways, I was reading my story, and I noticed I oopsed, McKayla has blonde hair, but Baby had blonde in ch. 1... Pretty sure I fixed it. So... Hope you still like the story, let me know if you have any ideas... like should Kay get raped? R/R and PM me! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of the people who are supporting me and giving me the courage to continue the story! I still need you to guys to tell me if I should get to the E/O like, right away or give it time or not at all, so let me know! :) **

**WARNING: violence and sexual assault in this chapter!**

* * *

**Unidentified Place**

**Unidentified Destination**

**Unidentified Time**

Olivia and McKayla were both thrown onto one king size bed and their legs were tied down to the sides. They had silver handcuffs on their hands and there were gags in each of their mouths. McKayla had tears in her eyes and according to the newly formed bruises on her thighs, she hat gotten either raped or seriously assaulted.

Olivia, on the other hand was a different story. She had not yet been raped but Joe was preparing himself for his "session" with her. Before they started filming for the child pornography company, they always got the stars "warmed up", and for this case, Joe was picked for the two Benson's.

Olivia turned her head when she suddenly heard a door open.

Joe slowly walked over to Olivia and sat next to her on the bed. Even though she was struggling to get up she knew she couldn't. When Joe's hand reached out to Olivia and took the gag out of her mouth she immediately bit into it, satisfied when she tasted blood. He took his hand out of her mouth and hit her with his good one.

"Bitch! You will respect me, got it?!" He grunted between hits.

Olivia tried not to cry but couldn't help but let a couple of tears slip out. After his final slap to her face, he roughly cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, forcing his tongue down her throat to muffle her screams.

When they pulled apart, he did the most horrific thing he could ever do right at that moment, for he took off his belt along with his pants and boxers, leaving his whole lower body exposed over Olivia.

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital **

**Manhattan, New York **

**11:35 A.M**

Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen were all at the precinct by 11:35 massively brainstorming for the next case they had, finding the Benson family. While half of the precinct was off limits due to it being a crime scene from possible fingerprints and the boys' blood, the other half was packed with Cragen, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda, George, and basically all of the NYPD.

"Ok, so we've got both all the north and west roads and routes covered in all of New York, unless they went south or east there's about nothing we can do right now." One officer said.

Elliot rubbed his hand over his rough face. "No, no there's never going to be nothing else until there here." Elliot said harshly.

"El man, calm down." Fin said.

As all of them were talking over the case one of the men working in CSU came walking over with a woman's purse in his hand.

"Excuse me guys, but does this look familiar to you?" He asked.

Elliot looked at the bag and immediately ran over p, got the bag, and dumped it out on the desk. As he was looking through all of her things, everyone looked over at him crazily and after a moment, Fin broke the awkward silence.

"Man, is there anything in particular your looking for? Unless it's your lipstick or somethin' pretty sure it ain't gonna be in there." He said.

Elliot looked up with a rather hopeful look on his face.

"Liv's phone isn't in there. She always puts in either her purse or her pocket." Elliot said, grinning.

It took Fin and the rest of the fang to figure it out, all eyes widened and Fin and Elliot raced to the computers to track Liv's phone down, hoping they weren't too late if they found it.

* * *

**Unidentified Place**

**Unidentified Destination**

**Unidentified Time**

Olivia tried to scream but she couldn't. Not only was his weight blocking from doing so, but she had no voice to. She wiggled as much as she could when he started to unzip her dress, but, with minor struggling, Joe got it off, leaving her exposed in no panties whatsoever, she was naked and one step closer to bcoming a victim.

McKayla watched over in horror as her mother was toppled by some random man. She saw this happen to many other girls her age, but never knew what it meant. Since she only saw the first part those days, she thought it was harmless. But what Joe was doing was defiantly the opposite of that.

She screamed out to Olivia who only sobbed harder in fear of McKayla. Surprisingly enough, Jeff comes over, pins her down, and slaps her repeatedly.

"Please, don't hurt her, I'll do whatever you want... Just don't hurt her!" Olivia sobbed.

Joe snickered and grabbed her face roughly. "I know you will sweetheart, after all you have no choice." He said.

He let go of her face and ran his hands all over her shaking body. Groaning in pleasure, he moved his hands down to his hard shaft and prepared to enter her.

"Looks like ending up like the rest of 'em." He said with a devil like grin.

* * *

**Whew! Another one down! Sorry it took so long, I'm just so busy these days, I barely had time to write! Anyway, let me know what you think... Like should benson get raped?! (spoiler:probably not :P) and, the usual, R/R, like, follow, regular $h!t. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, New York**

**1:27 P.M.**

Fin was sitting at his desk so close to finding the destination of Olivia's phone. Everyone was shaking with anticipation and fear as they waited, praying to god that they weren't too late. The loading bar on Fin's computer slowly dimmed away and everyone held there breath.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" Elliot was whispering under his breath.

He was secretly freaking out and dying inside without Olivia, _his Olivia, _and her beautiful, angel-like daughter. Every second killed him. Suddenly a few tiny words popped up and a map to some large building.

"No name, Manhattan, New York, 15.7 miles away from your destination." Fin read aloud.

Elliot looked at the building very closely. He and Liv saw this building before... It was a few months ago. There was a case with a missing little boy who had been sexually abused by a large amount of men over the years. It was a very large abandoned workshop, well half workshop ahold home really, which explained the very large basement they found the boy in.

"El, dude, isn't this that build-" Fin tried to say.

"Yes. Yes it is." Elliot replied rather softly.

There was a very short silence until Elliot finally spoke up.

"Let's go. Sooner the better." Elliot shouted, already half the door.

* * *

**Abandoned Workshop/Home **

**Manhattan, New York**

**12:55 A.M. (Few minutes before)**

Olivia was squirming like crazy as Joe held his rather hard member toward her entrance, just barely touching it. McKayla was looking over in confusion as her mother was half being held down, half just plain old assaulted, as she tried to wriggle her way over to her mother.

"HEELP!" Olivia screamed, like it would help.

"Shut up! Your giving me a headache!" Joe said.

Soon after he gave her a devilish smile and just barely pushed into her.

"Ready?" He said coldly.

"1...2...3..." He said almost sarcastically as he shoved all of himself inside her harshly.

Olivia screamed out in pain as the new amount of forced was shoved into her walls, tearing them... Breaking them... Breaking her. She began to cry heavily as McKayla felt her own tears forming, rolling down her cheeks. She was trying so hard to get out of Jeff's grip but it was no use, she was powerless, weak.

"Ooh... You feel so good babe!" Joe grunted.

His hand automatically went into her short hair and started tugging roughly on it, still keeping a fast pace with Olivia. Olivia felt pain every when and began to sob harder until she realized something. He was no longer on her legs. She took the chance to lift her leg in a sideways position, her foot facing her butt, and kicked the back of Joe's knee as hard as she could.

He jumped up yelping in pain and tried to hop the pain out of his knees, giving Olivia time for Olivia to run. She quickly got up ignoring the new searing pains everywhere and picked up the beside lamp that was near the couch/bed she was just on and chucked it at Joes head, causing him to fall on the floor cold.

McKayla yelped as glass shattered everywhere and landed all around her, a couple actually landing in her free arm. Olivia quickly ran over to her, but immediately wished she didn't because Jeff yanked on her arm, pulling her down next to him and he easily covered up the two small bodies legs by sitting on them. He turned them both over and laughed at how there faces look literally the same right now, because of expression and looks.

Olivia started scratching at his arms and screaming for him to get off of him. He grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and slapped her with the other. He slowly leaned his head down to her ear and whispered evilly:

"your never leaving, you two are my bitches now."

He looked over to McKayla and smiled at her.

"And you!" He said, taking his hand off of Olivia's face and roughly grabbing hers.

"Well, you are being a very good girl right now. Maybe we should reward you, me and mommy." He sneered.

"Mommy what's he talking about?" McKayla asked through sniffles.

"Nothing sweetheart, I promise. He won't touch you." Olivia almost screamed.

Jeff laughed and looked over towards Olivia.

"You see babes, I am saying the exact opposite of that. And you are not going to get in my way! In fact, your gonna help me!" He screamed, causing McKayla to quiver more in fear.

He roughly pressed his lips to the little child's soft, pink lips, unaware of the man who was literally seconds away from ruining his little "party".

* * *

**Squad Car**

**Manhattan, New York**

**1:45 P.M.**

"Come on man! Go faster!" Elliot screamed.

"Calm down man, we just have to turn and we're there!" Fin screamed.

The light turned green and Fin screeched down the road, stopping at the workshop. He jumped out of the car seconds after Elliot and joined him by the door. Before the went in, Elliot listened to the screaming and his heart almost shattered right then and there.

"Mommy what's he talking about?"

Nothing sweetheart, I promise he won't touch you."

"You see babes, I am saying the exact opposite of that. And your not gonna get in the way! In fact, your gonna help!"

Elliot looked at Fin, their glossy eyes matching each other as they both nodded and they held up 1...2...3 fingers And trend Elliot's shoulder went through the door, causing it to crash onto the floor. His eyes darted around the room and when he saw nothing, he ran inside and went down a flight of stairs into a living room of sort, except there is one difference, there are three figures on a large bed, two of which he immediately recognizes.

"Get off of them!" Elliot screams, charging at Jeff.

While he is busy beating the living daylights out of Jeff, Fin quickly throws his jacket over Olivia, making sure she keeps any shred of dignity she has left. He lifts both the girls to their feet and wraps them in a tight embrace. After letting go, he looks Olivia in the eyes.

"Baby girl did he...?" He trails off.

Olivia just nods her head, unable to say it. Fin sighs and bends down to McKayla's level. He looks at her the same way he just looked at Olivia and asked her almost the same question.

"What about you boo? You feeling ok, any part of you hurt?" He asked.

McKayla quickly replied with a shaky tone.

"Yeah, my face. Daddy's friends hit it a lot. And my tummy, Jeff sat on it." She said.

Fin got wide eyed and then looked over to Jeff and Elliot. Elliot was picking up the barely conscious Jeff up off the floor and pinning him against the wall.

"You think it's funny to take advantage of girls like that, you little bitch!?" He boomed.

"Elliot!" Fin shouted back.

He walked over to Jeff and roughly pushed his head in place against the wall, putting his body in front of Jeff. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and slapped them around his wrists in an uncomfortably tight position. As he was reading him his rights and escorting him into the squad car, Elliot looked over to Olivia who was grabbing on to McKayla for dear life. He rushed over to their sides and pulled them both into his arms. He gently rubbed the hot pink leather on McKayla's back and stroked Olivia's hair gently.

"Liv, are you ok?" He cooed.

She just shook her head and cried, soaking Elliot's shirt. He also held her tighter, he was so disappointed in himself. How could he let them take her like that? Just let them waltz out of the precinct with her in their arms instead of his. He was going to kill them, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a light tugging on the bottom of his shirt. He looked down a little bit to see little McKayla with fear in her eyes staring into Elliot's deep calming baby blue eyes, which calming her down immediately. She stretches her arms out as far as they can go and Elliot picks her up, letting arms cling to his back and her head tuck into the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a long time, just 'Kay, Liv, and Elliot there comforting them as they cried their pain away for the moment.

* * *

**Another one guys! Sorry for telling you that Olivia was probably not gonna get raped and then she does but Em... Martybaby313 I think it was, made a good point and uh, I just can't please everyone people, I'm only human! Hope you enjoyed, hope to be posting again soon, bye! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Saint John's Hospital**

**Queens, New York**

**7:47 P.M.**

Have you ever had that feeling in your eyes when you need to cry so bad and you think you are crying, but there are no tears shed? Because you aren't supposed to and it shows a sign of defeat and weakness? That was just what McKayla Benson's problem was right now. She sat there just staring at the hospital walls, wanting to cry but just refusing to.

She had only been up for about an hour, because a very gruesome dream had woken her up from her already uncomfortable slumber. When she woke she barely had to move when she found a decent spot to stare at on the wall and just lay there staring, a nervous habit both her and her mother had.

Suddenly she felt a warm, large hand touch her right shoulder and slightly rub it. She tried to turn around quickly, but was met with the surprisingly familiar feeling of pain. She was now met with a concerned pair of eyes staring right back at her. Before she freaked out she finally identified him as "Unxel Fin".

"Hey little boo, didn't think you were up." Fin said, rubbing small circles with his thumb on her shoulder.

McKayla sat up slowly and raked a hand through her bleach blonde hair. Where was she? How did she get here? Where's mom?

"Is mama here?" She rasped.

Fin sighed and took her small hand in his.

"She's with Elliot down the hall, she misses you a lot and can't wait to see you though."

McKayla's eyes began to water as she heard where she was. It seemed so distant to her.

"I wanna see'r!" She wailed.

"I know boo, but you can't right now, she needs to sleep like you."

"But I wanna see'r" She said again, slamming her free hand down hitting the emergency call button.

Two nurses came rushing in but then smiled when they saw McKayla sitting up. One nurse with big blue eyes walked over to the free side of McKayla's bed and sat down.

"It's nice to see you up cutie, you were pretty sleepy when we found you. Can you tell me what your name is, we didn't get it earlier." She asked.

"I wanna see Mama!" McKayla wailed once more.

The nurse looked over to Fin and he just shrugged his head to the door. The nurse nodded, suddenly remembering the woman down the hall, and looked at McKayla with a look of grimace.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't see your mama until she is at least awake to see you too." She said softly.

"But she is. I was just with her. She was actually saying she wanted to see her daughter." The nurse said proudly.

The blue eyed nurse sighed and left the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded. After a little while she came back with an emotionless face and motioned for everyone to come with her. Fin looked over to McKayla who was reaching her arms out to Fin. He leaned over and latched on to her back while she clung her arms around his neck and her legs around his back.

They all walked to the room across the hall and when the nurse opened the door they were all very surprised at what they saw. In front of them lay a woman who looked to be in her early thirties hooked to various tubed and IV's laying limp in the hospital bed. And everyone couldn't help but notice the look of pain on her face as she slept. Next to her was a very tall man who was asleep with his hands in hers, his head on her thigh. When they all shuffled in, the man's, who you just have to know was Elliot's, head shot up and looked around the room.

"'Kay? How are you feeling princess?" He said suddenly wide awake.

At the mention of McKayla's name, Olivia almost immediately started shifting in the bed, squirming and silently calling McKayla's name out into the air. Olivia's eyes slowly opened and drifted around the room, her eyes immediately falling on McKayla's.

"Boo?" She whispered.

"Mommy!" McKayla called out, trying to squirm out of Fin's arms but he just. Sat down in one of the chairs next to Olivia's bed and gently placed McKayla at the foot.

She quickly got on her knees and crawled over to Olivia's side and clung on to her neck. Olivia hesitated, thinking it was all a dream, but after a while she started to gently stroke her hair and whisper luring words into her ear. To give them privacy, everyone slowly evacuated the room except for one person, Elliot. He still had a tight grip on one of Olivia's hands, never wanting to let her go, and every once in a while he would bend down and give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly, it dawned on Olivia that almost ever since he found her he had not spoken more than one sentence to his kids, who must be having heart attacks right about now. She gently pushed McKayla's hair out of her face and looked Elliot in the eyes.

"El, where are your kids, I haven't seen them since I left for the exam." She whispered, not wanting to wake up a now sleeping McKayla.

Elliot sighed and squeezed Olivia's hand again.

"There at their moms house hon, I couldn't just leave them in the waiting room all day and night." He said, smiling sadly.

Olivia nodded and a small tear she had been trying so hard to keep in fell out. Elliot was quick to wipe the tear away with his thumb. Olivia began to lightly sob at Elliot's touch, the way that she fearfully flinched at first, it disgusted herself.

"For all this time... I have told victims that I knew how they felt and that it would get better. Now here I am, a _victim myself, _something I thought I was too strong to be, and all I want to do is get rid of the pain or die." She said during her sobs.

"I know baby, I know, but I promise you, it will get better. I won't let anyone touch you ever again." He said, kissing her hair.

She slowly put her sobs to an end.

A few hour later,McKayla woke, and she put on the best smile she could manage and started to tickle her, making her laugh a little, suddenly followed by a lot of wheezes. Olivia immediately stopped and scooped up McKayla, rubbing her back to try to calm her.

"I'm so sorry angel, I didn't know that would hurt you, I won't do it anymore I promise."

McKayla stopped coughing and wheezing and looked up at Olivia. At first their faces were blank, but after a while McKayla let out a noise that sounded like an elephant and started to laugh again, but kept it under control, causing only about one or two coughs to come out.

"I know you would never tried to hurted me Mama. Cause when people wuv eachoder very much, dey don' hurt. And I know dat you wuv me _almost _as much as I wuv you." McKayla said, grinning.

Olivia couldn't help but burst out laughing again and looked at Elliot and shrugged and said; "Couldn't have said it better myself.".

McKayla looked over toward Elliot slowly and drifted off the bed. She took small steps toward Elliot until her whole body except her head was pressed up against his legs. She slightly grinned and held out her arms and as she snuggled onto his lap she looked into his soothing eyes almost the same way Olivia did and smiled.

"em... Hi." She said giggling.

Elliot chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Hi princess." He said.

"Can I asked you somting?" She said almost seriously.

"Sure sweetie, anything." He said, bouncing her slightly on his knee.

"ahee, Em, can I call you Elly?" She asked shyly. "It's pretty, a lot more prettier dan Mr. Stabler and icky old Elliot!" Se giggled.

He looked at her puzzled and then looked at Olivia who was just as shocked. Little, fragile, McKayla "Baby" Benson has lived four years of torture, calling no one by their somewhat first names besides John, Fin, and Cragen, she just gets out of a abandoned home where she was forced to watch her own mother get raped, an she is acting just like any other four year old little girl, giving people "fuzzy" nicknames (what I call pet names :D) and giggling out of control. Elliot looked back to McKayla, who had glossy eyes from unshed tears.

"I- I'm sorry if you didn't like deh name. It was an accident." She said, stuttering slightly.

Elliot looked at her again and smiled, pulling her in for a hug, causing her to scream a heart wrenching scream that probably everyone in the hospital heard. Elliot quickly pulled back worriedly and searched her eyes for pain. Suddenly a doctor came running in and looked at the sight in front of him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard a scream."he said.

"Oh it's okay, she's just a little scared right now. We can take care of her, I'm so sorry for the disruption." Olivia said defensively.

"Oh no need to explain, it happens." The doctor grinned, walking out of the room.

Elliot turned his attention back to McKayla again and saw tears falling free. "I'm sorry." She softly cried, clinging onto him. Elliot instinctively rubbed her back and closed his eyes, letting the overwhelming, warm, fuzzy feeling of love run through his body. He gently stroked her hair and cooed soothing words to her.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about. I love the name Elly and just because you got a little shocked because I hugged doesn't make you a bad person. I think you great." He cooed with a smile.

He looked over at Olivia and saw the love and lust in her eyes. She couldn't believe he just did that, she had never seen the soft side of Elliot Stabler, just the incredibly strong, possessive, and amazingly sexy side of him. The Elliot that she saw right now, with her daughter in his arms, him stroking her hair and rubbing her back, making her a major daddy's girl, she had never seen. But it made her fall in love with him a lot more.

* * *

**One down, hopefully a lot more to go! Sorry it this took a while, I try to update as fast as I can, but I still have to go do work sometimes! But I feel like the story is coming along pretty well, but that is your choice, not mine! I'm out, peace! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, New York **

**10:37 P.M.**

"So why'd you do it, huh? You think it'd funny to just hurt girls like that?" Fin harshly asked Jeffery Cane, Olivia's attacker and if you don't remember... McKayla's "Daddy".

Jeff just smiled and laughed evilly. He leaned back in his chair and started kicking his feet back and forth. His hand were cuffed to the table, just in case he was thinking on trying to pull something off.

"Why detective, I see your healing well, what, with the shotgun wounds you must be in pain. Why don't you go relax and I can just leave. All I'm gonna say is the bitches deserved it." He said.

Fin got up from his chair and slammed his good hand on the table.

"You know, you might as well just quit fuckin' with us, we know that you did it, we've got enough dirt on you to put you in jail for life. So give us a hand, tell us why ya did it so we can stop wasting our time with your ass!" Fin shouted, eyes blaring.

Jeff laughed again and said sarcastically; "The bitches deserved."

Fin kicked the chair he was sitting on from under him and he fell to his back, temporarily shocked. Fin started to kick him over,and over again until almost his whole shirt was covered from blood. Cragen came running in booming.

"Fin! Get off of him! My office, NOW!" And he then slammed the door.

Fin looked back at Jeff and frowned, kicking him one more time, hitting him square in the jaw.

"you piece of shit." Fin grunted. And then he left.

He stormed into Cragen's office and slammed the door. He looked at his boss and tried to find words to say. When he opened his mouth Cragen held out his hand to quiet him.

"Save it Fin, I know he's guilty, I know he deserved it, but it was not necessary to do that here!" He boomed.

"I know, cap, it's just that... I don't know, he possed me off!"

"And I know that, but still. Just go up to the cribs for a little bit, ok?"

Fin nodded and left the office. He pointed at the interrogation room door at the police officers who were waiting to take him away. After he watched them go in he slumped his way up the stairs into the cribs. He sat down on one of the beds and just stared at the wall until he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Stabler Car**

**Manhattan, New York**

**5:35 P.M.**

McKayla sat in her car seat in the back of Elliot's SUV with her eyes closed. Both Olivia and Elliot thought she was asleep, which is exactly what she wanted them to think. She wanted to listen in on their every word, and she knew they would filter their conversations to and "appropriate" topic just for her. She shifted in her seat pointing her ear towards them so she could hear clearer. Olivia looked back and sighed.

"She's so adorable..." She said softly.

Elliot squeezed her hand. "Yeah. I know."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

Olivia sighed and took a deep breath.

"Do you think she'll ever be the same?" Olivia whispered, barely able to choke out the sentence.

"Of course... She's young, it probably won't even affect her in the future." Elliot said.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about you. You've already been through so much, you just don't deserve any of it. I sometimes wish I could give you some kind of dream life, you know, perfect house, perfect family..." He soothed, lifting her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"Elliot, you don't have to worry about me... I'm fine. And as long as you and McKayla are in my life, then my life is perfect." She whispered, getting softer with every word.

Elliot grinned and glued his eyes permanently to the road.

McKayla felt a grin creep up on her face and she shifted into a position that was actually comfortable and drifted off to sleep soon followed by a tired Olivia leaving Elliot by himself to his own thoughts as he drove. He turned his head around quickly getting a glimpse of McKayla and smiled. He looked at the road again for a second and turned his head toward Olivia. God, she was beautiful, he thought. Her back was pressed up against the window, her head facing Elliot. Her slightly past spiked hair lay brushed past her eyes onto her forehead and her hands were on one of Elliot's.

Elliot pulled into the SVU parking lot about 20 minutes later and turned off the car. He looked at Olivia and McKayla who were both still sleeping. He sighed and leaned into Olivia, kissing her cheek. She jolted awake, slightly shocked and then looked at Elliot. She smiled and looked into the back seat where McKayla lay asleep. She got out of the car and walked over to Elliot's side and opened the back door, unbuckling McKayla from her car seat and picking her up. She walked as slowly as she could, making sure not to wake her and went up to the cribs.

She saw Fin in one of the beds slightly snoring and smiled to herself. She walked over to Fin's bunk and put McKayla on the top, tucking her in and kissing the top of her head. She crept out of the cribs and went downstairs. She saw everyone at the bottom of the stairs and she took a deep breath.

"How is she?" Alex asked when Olivia got to the bottom.

Olivia sighed and shrugged. "Ok I guess, taking it better than I thought at least. I think she'll be ok."

"Of course she will, she's strong, Liv." Munch said, hugging Olivia.

"I know, but I am too, and even I am having trouble sometimes." Olivia sighed.

"Yeah I know, but you know what rape is. Kay doesn't." Alex said.

Upstairs, McKayla woke from her light nap and her heart immediately started to pound. She sat up in the bed and took a few deep breaths. She bent her head down to look in the bottom bunk and saw Fin sitting cross legged on the bed staring at the one next to him.

She quickly got of the bed and sat down next to Fin, who pulled her in for a hug.

"How'ya doin' kiddo?" He asked.

"pretty good, I'm worried about mama though." She replied softly.

"How come?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just that she quieter than she usually is and she said she was worried about me."

"Well why does that make you worried?"

"I'm afraid she's gonna think getting rid of me is easier than dealing with me." McKayla's voice.

Fin quietly whimpered and took the little girl in his arms.

"Boo, that's not gonna happen. She loves you no matter what and she would do anything for you. If she got rid of you I would go crazy. I mean, working here with uncle Munch is crazy enough!" Fin soothed.

McKayla giggled hysterically and crawled into Fin's lap. She snuggled her head into his chest and smiled. Fin gently stroked her hair and kissed her head, giving all of his attention willingly to her. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Unxel Fin?"

"Yeah, Boo?"

"Do you think I will ever be as strong as you and mama?" She almost whispered.

Fin sighed and kissed the top of her head again.

"Kiddo... I think your already there."

Olivia smiled at the sight in front of her. She had been standing at the entryway of the cribs for a while and had been watching Fin and McKayla for a while. She found her smile growing even wider as McKayla shifted into Fin'sFin's chest and started to play with his fingers. Those two were basically inseparable, but no one, NO ONE, could ever get in the way of McKayla and her "mama".

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you guys are picky and the chapters are too long, too short, it takes me too long to update. All I can really say is, IM ONLY HUMAN HERE! Anywho... I am going to be taking a short break from writing because I have a big Halloween party to plan and host,so the next chapter will probably be posted in the first or second week of November.**

**Happy Halloween, seeya! :D**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey Guyz! Just wanted to let you know that the chapter is almost up, and after this one I am going to have some very easy but mandatory rules. (Only one rule really :P)**

**1. I must get at least 2 reviews a chapter. I NEED INPUT!- If I don't get at least 2 then the chapters will get shorter and shorter. (Most enforced rule!)**

**2. I am thinking about making Baby Benson a series instead of just one story so I am going to leave the decision up to you guys!**

**3. I have been thinking about new story ideas! But I want to make as many stories as humanly possible so ideas are the best thing I could get! Leave your ideas/requests in the review box, or PM me, I'm always open! (Not really.)**

**And that's it people! Thank you for reading and if you are like me and just skim or skip the Authors notes completely... Then we both need to change...**

**BYE! :):):)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Stabler Residence **

**Queens, New York **

**6:37 P.M.**

Elliot was at home on Friday night when his kids came over. He had been extremely exhausted from the visit he had earlier at Olivia's house because McKayla had stayed up almost the whole night from bad dreams calling out for him and Olivia. He heard the ring of the doorbell and with a groan, he got up and walked over to the door.

Hen he opened it he saw the smiling faces of his children and then four blurs rush past him screaming "DADDY!". He quietly laughed to himself and just when he was about to close the door a familiar face came walking to his door.

"Elliot. It's nice to see you, uh... I heard what happened to Liv. I'm sorry." Kathy, his ex-wife said.

Elliot slightly squinted his eyes at her and frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"How'd you find out, and why do you even care?" He asked harshly.

"It's all our kids are talking about. Where's Liv? Can we go see Kay? When are we gonna go to dads so we can see Liv?" Kathy mocked.

"Look Kathy, I understand that they are taking this situation a little to far, but you don't have to over-react. They just met Kay, they made a new friend. They just want to see her." Elliot said.

"I'm not over-reacting. I just don't want my kids subjected to some psychotic bitch's kid."

"Kathy, don't you dare talk about them like that! And their not subjected to them, they love going there."

"You know what, whatever Elliot. Just make sure my kids don't turn out as messed up as they are."

Before Elliot could even respond Kathy quickly walked away, leaving Elliot fuming. The four kids in the living room listened very carefully and waited for the right turn to sneak a peek at their dad to make sure it was ok to talk to him. Maureen leaned against the wall and turned her head around the corner to see her dad close the door and turn around, taking a harsh breath. Kathleen quickly turned pulled her head back around and Elliot could see blonde streaks whooshing through the air, causing him to laugh.

"You guys can stop hiding, there's no monster coming to get you." He said playfully.

The kids laughed and rounded the corner running into their fathers already open arms. They all giggled when he let out a very low "oomph" and pretended to fall to the floor dead. Lizzie and Dickie toppled on top of his chest and waited for his head to pop up with toothy grins on their faces.

"So daddy, how's your leg?" Kathleen asked, pointing to the cast on his shot leg from the shooting at the precinct.

"Eh, it's getn' better. Can hardly feel it because I'm so tough!" He said in his best tough guy voice, earning laughs from everyone.

Lizzie slowly started to calm down and after she stopped laughing completely she looked down at her father who had pretended to fall asleep and was snoring loudly. She found a spot on his chest and then slapped his chest making his head shoot up again. Lizzie giggled and gave him a cute smile that he always called her "angel face".

"Daddy?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes angel?" He replied stroking her hair.

"Can I go see Kay?" She asked, followed by three me too's from her siblings.

Elliot sighed and nodded his head, pulling his lids off of him so he could stand up and told them to go get their things and possibly a spare change of clothes just in case. Once all the kids went rushing into their rooms Elliot quietly went into the kitchen and got his phone out, dialing Liv's number.

"Hello?" She answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey, it's Elliot, uh, sorry if I woke you." He said.

"Oh no problem, I wasn't sleeping. I was actually in the middle of drawing Kay's bath." Olivia replied.

"Ah, I see. We'll, if it's no trouble my kids have only been her five minutes and they are already begging me to let them see Kay. I can tell them no if you want her to just take a bath and go to bed."

"Oh no it's fine. She has been asking about the next time she was gonna see them anyways. Besides, I took Kay to the movie store down the street today and she now has three new movies with nobody but me to watch them with."

"Alright, my kids love movie nights, so that wont be a problem. Maybe they could-"

Elliot was interrupted by a bunch of little footsteps down the stairs and then the sound of the footsteps into the kitchen. Maureen tapped on his shoulder lightly until he turned around

"We're ready!" She said proudly.

"Alright, I was just telling Liv we were coming over, so go put your things in the car and I'll meet you out there in a minute." Elliot said.

"Ok!" They all squealed and ran for the door.

Elliot laughed and put the phone back to his ear.

"Kids." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I've got one." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Ok smart one, I'll be there in about thirty minutes, in the meantime there is a child at you place who needs a bath I believe."

"Right! Gotta go, bye!" Olivia said, hanging up the phone.

Elliot chuckled to himself and put his phone back in his pocket and went to his car to find all of his kids waiting impatiently.

"It's about time!" Lizzie squealed.

"Sorry! Can't just show up uninvited now can we?" He asked, starting up the car.

"YES!" The kids screamed.

Elliot laughed and drove off.

Meanwhile over at Olivia's, McKayla was still in the bath giggling and blowing bubbles at her mother who was trying to be serious and wash her daughters hair, but couldn't help but laugh and play along every once in a while.

"McKayla, tilt your head back boo." Olivia demanded, still laughing.

"Fine!" McKayla squealed.

She bended her head back and Olivia started to gently pour the big cup of warm water over McKayla's hair, watching all of the shampoo suds fall into the water. McKayla shook her head rapidly sending water droplet all over the bathroom, and all over Olivia. She opened her eyes when she heard her mother squeal.

"McKayla! Not funny!" Olivia said, bursting out laughing.

McKayla giggled and splashed the water around a little bit more before Olivia started to rub children's conditioner into her hair. McKayla sat patiently until her mother was done and then scooped her hand into the bubbles in the tub and blew them onto Olivia. Olivia quickly jumped up and backed into a corner of the room and squealed as McKayla as she blew bubbles everywhere.

"Ok McKayla, that's enough now, your making a mess." Olivia said softly yet stern.

McKayla quickly stopped and looked into the water.

"Sorry..." She said softly.

Olivia walked back over to the tub and got onto her knees to get to McKayla's level. She gently kissed her forehead and rubbed some of the bubbles off of her chin.

"It's ok, now tilt your head back so I get this stuff out of your hair, ok?" Olivia said.

McKayla nodded and obediently tilted her head back as Olivia went over to the sink and filled the cup up again. She walked back over to the tub and got on her knees again, pouring the water into McKayla's hair once more. Once everything was out of her hair, Olivia drained out the tub and turned on the shower to get the soap suds off of McKayla's body. Once she was perfectly clean, she jumped out of the shower and into the towel Olivia was holding open for her. She wrapped McKayla in it and started to rub her hair dry.

Ten minutes later McKayla found herself in her room, getting out all the new movies and toys she bought earlier that day. She sat them all down on the living room floor and put her hands on her hips, puffed her chest out triumphantly, and looked over the pile of toys on the floor like she just found the most important thing in the world.

Olivia laughed as she walked into the living room and hugged McKayla from behind. Just then the doorbell rang and they didn't even have a chance to get to the door before four tornado's came running in.

"OLIVIA! MCKAYLA!" They all cheered, half of them running to each of them.

"LIZZIE! Mama, you never told me they were coming!" McKayla whined.

Olivia laughed and grabbed Elliot's wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. Elliot laughed and tried to tug away but she kept tightening her grip as much as she could. Once in the kitchen she let go and he pretended to stumble back as she went to the freezer and pulled out two tubs of ice cream for the kids.

"Who wants ice cream?!" Olivia yelled.

"ME!" Came everyone's response, all of them soon running in.

"Chocolate chip!" Lizzie, Dickie, and McKayla screeched.

"Vanilla!" Maureen and Kathleen yelled.

Olivia chuckled and got out five bowls, filling them all with the ice cream. She handed everyone their dessert and they all went running back into the living room.

"Hey what do you say?" Elliot called out.

"THANK YOU!" They all screamed, giggling.

"They are all nothing but trouble." Olivia laughed.

Elliot laughed and closed the lids onto the ice cream and put them away. After he closed the freezer he turned around and grabbed Olivia's waist, pulling her closer to him. He slowly locked his lips onto hers and moved them in a slow, steady motion, starting the first kiss they had had in weeks. Olivia pulled away and leaned her forehead onto his.

"How are doing? Really..." Elliot whispered.

Olivia grinned sadly and kissed him again.

"Just fine, most of the time." She whispered.

Just then McKayla came walking in with a shy smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt the party here but uh, we're gonna start the movie now, are you guys coming?" McKayla asked.

Olivia and Elliot chuckled and nodes their heads, following her into the living room to the already started movie. McKayla plopped down onto the floor with Lizzie and Dickie, not really paying attention to the movie and started playing with the toys. Elliot sat down on the couch with Olivia by his side and Maureen on Olivia's other side, already engrossed in a conversation.

"So Maur, how's school going? High school easy so far?" Olivia asked.

"No. Everyone changed since middle school. New clothes, new hair styles, and all the girls wear loads of makeup that make them look like Barbie dolls." She replied.

"I understand, high school wasn't really easy on me either. If you want maybe we can go shopping tomorrow and get some new clothes for you. I always loved doing that."

"That'd be awesome!"

Maureen suddenly yawned and stretched her legs out.

"Wow! I didn't know it was 11! It's so late!" Maureen said.

Olivia looked down onto the floor and found all three of the younger kids sound asleep on a pile of Barbie clothes and other toys. She looked over to Kathleen and saw that she was also sound asleep. Elliot, being the stubborn father he is, was insisting on staying awake until ALL of his kids were alsleep, which he usually addressed to Maureen.

"Yeah, let me go get the guest room made up for you and Kath." Olivia said, walking away.

About twenty minutes later Olivia came out again with a couple of blankets and a pillow in her hands. She plopped them down on Elliot, who made a low "oomph" and sat up a little bit. Olivia laughed and then walked over to Kathleen.

"Hey Kath, come on let's give your dad some room on the couch and move you into the guest room, I moved the old bed from McKayla's room in there so you don't have to sleep with Maureen" Olivia said gently.

"Thank god!" Maureen screeched.

The three all shared a laugh before Maureen basically dragged Kathleen into the guest room and left Olivia and Elliot alone to wonder. Olivia sat down on the arm of the couch next to Elliot and sighed softly, closing her eyes.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed. Let me know if you need anything." Olivia said.

"Alright. Good night." Elliot whispered, gently kissing her hair.

Olivia smiled and then walked off into her bedroom, plopped down onto the bed, and quickly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Whoa! Longer chapter than usual huh? Yup that's right, I'm trying out the review rule now! Our starting amount is 2,185 words, if I get 2 or more reviews WITH YOUR HONEST OPINION... then I will put up at least 200 more words. If i get 1 or no reviews... Then I will wait until I do and I will take 10 words off for every day I wait, oh! And since I am a slow writer and you kind of need to know, you Guyz have 2 weeks for the reviews... GOOD LUCK! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Special Victims Unit**

**Manhattan, New York **

**11:57 P.M.**

Fin roughly ran his hand down his face and took another big gulp from this fourth cup of coffee. It had been a day and a half since he had gotten any sleep. Him and Munch were both stuck at the precinct until they had enough evidence to prove that this guy that held Olivia and McKayla captive was the actual man. Honestly, everyone knew he was the right guy, but it was a rule that you had to stay until the perp is off to Rikers.

Munch looked over his paperwork and glanced at Fin.

"Man, this sucks!" Said Fin, slamming his pen down.

"I know..." Munch answered.

A few men came busting through the door and two uniformed officers came in dragging Jeff behind them. They roughly sat him down on a chair and walked over to Munch and Fin's desks.

"Fin, Munch. This is your guy right?" One of the officers asked.

Munch looked up at the chair and frowned.

"Yes. What's he doing here?" He spat, giving Jeff a threatening glare.

"Well, we finally have enough evidence to book the perp and send him of to Rikers." The officer explained.

"Then why is he in here and not in the hole?" Fin asked harshly.

The other officer with sandy blonde hair sighed.

"We need to get him identified first. The DA office said that since the perp did such an amount of damage then they want to make sure that they are putting away the right guy." He said.

Fin and Munch looked at each other and shrugged.

"Benson's coming in Monday. She can do it then and-" Fin started.

"Uh, we need both Benson's to identify him..." The blonde said.

Fin stared up at the officers wide eyed and Munch put his head down and sighed. This was the only way to book Cane, but nobody, not even Olivia, knew if McKayla was mentally ready to face this man again. She had spent most of her life getting tortured by him and just when she thinks she is safe he comes back.

"What about the other guy?" Munch asked, rubbing his hand down his face.

"We don't need to worry about him, he already got an automatic trip to jail because of some, let's just say 'past events'." he replied.

"Alright. We'll tell Benson to bring McKayla in Monday. Now get that rat shit outta here." Fin said, loud enough for Jeff to hear.

The officers nodded and went back to their small group, picking up Jeff and dragging him out of the squad room, leaving Munch and Fin once again alone.

* * *

**Benson** **Residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**3:44 A.M.**

Olivia woke up to the all familiar sound of McKayla screaming and crying on the floor of the living room. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall as fast as she could. When entering the living room she found Elliot curled over McKayla on the floor, rocking her sobbing body gently. She quickly dropped to her feet and curled herself up around McKayla as well and started stroking her hair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Another bad dream." McKayla sniffled.

"Can you tell us what it was about boo?" Elliot asked, running his hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion.

"No, Elly! I don't wanna!" McKayla sobbed.

"Well if you don't tell us we won't be able to fix it sweetheart." Olivia cooed.

McKayla processed the words silently, except for her sniffling and quiet sobs until she finally built up the courage to speak.

"It was daddy! He came back, and he killed Elly, and killed Lizzie and Dickie and Maureen and Kathleen, and he killed you, and he started kicking me... And doing bad things to me!" She screamed, pushing her head into Olivia's chest.

Olivia's eyes almost shot out of her head when she said that. Ever since the day they got back, she hasn't had this bad of a dream for a few weeks. It was starting to worry Olivia that the dream was this bad. Maybe it could have been Elliot and his kids being here. Maybe it was something in the movie they watched last night. Maybe it was Olivia...

Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts by the shuffling of the two other kids next to her.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot looked at Lizzie wide eyed and put a finger to his mouth trying to silence her, but he was too late. McKayla started to sob harder into Olivia's chest and pound her fists into her own legs. Olivia looked down quickly and grabbed McKayla's hand to stop her from hitting herself and looked her in the eyes.

"Kay, Honey listen to me. No one is coming to get you. It was just a bad dream ok? Hurting yourself isn't going to do anything." Olivia said softly.

McKayla shook her head and buried her face back into Olivia's chest, Olivia automatically rocking her steadily. Elliot looked over with soft eyes to his two twin children fearfully looking over the situation. Elliot grinned sadly and motioned them towards Olivia's bedroom, mentally telling them to go in. When they were all inside Elliot silently closed the door and prepared himself for the swarm of questions from his two six year olds.

"What's wrong with Kay?" Dickie asked.

"Is she alright?" Lizzie shortly followed.

"Did she have a bad dream?"

"Did we hurt her?"

Elliot sighed and hushed his kids quietly.

"Kay's fine. It's just that she has been through a lot lately and she is having a hard time with her dreams. We just need to be really careful with what we say and how we act around her and stuff like that ok?" Elliot explained.

"Why?" Lizzie asked, confusion spread all across her face.

Elliot sighed.

"It's a long story that maybe I'll tell you when your older." Elliot said.

Lizzie and Dickie shrugged and without saying another word, left the room with Elliot shortly followed behind her. Elliot walked into the hall to see Olivia still on the floor, but McKayla was sound asleep on her lap, having her back rubbed in a soothing circular motion. Elliot kneeled down to their level, and even though she was bent over McKayla, he could see a few tears running down Olivia's cheeks.

Elliot let out a harsh breath and wrapped his arms around Olivia, being careful not to hit McKayla. Olivia immediately melted into his touch and started to silently sob into his shoulder, silently murmuring 'she's so young!' under her breath repeatedly, followed by Elliot's 'I know'.

Elliot quietly looked down at McKayla peacefully sleeping in Olivia's lap and his heart melted instantly. McKayla was in a ball like position in Olivia's lap with one thumb in her mouth and her other hand clutched some of Olivia's shirt like a baby would with a blanket. It was very heart warming two of the most important girls in Elliot's life, next to his daughters, so close like that, it made him fall in love with them even more. If possible.

Olivia looked down as well and just like Elliot, her heart melted and she was all smiles. Elliot grinned and slowly got up, picking up McKayla with him. He put her into his arms in a bridal like position, the hand that was holding Olivia's shirt now slightly backwards, resting against Elliot's arm. Olivia looked up at him slightly confused and he grinned.

"Can't have her sleeping on your lap all night, can we?" He asked cockily.

He carefully reached a hand down to Olivia, making sure he kept a close eye on McKayla so she didn't fall face first to the floor, and helped her up to her feet. Once up, Olivia tried to take McKayla out of Elliot's arms, but he gently pushed her hand away.

"I've got her." Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia smiled and walked down the hall to her room, opening the door. Elliot shortly followed in after her and gently laid McKayla down onto the middle of the bed, pulled up the covers adterwards. He then slowly leaned down and pecked McKayla on the forehead, then standing up straight walking toward Olivia. He kissed Olivia on the cheek and then grabbed her hand and lead her toward the bed, putting her in it as well.

Once she was comfortable in her bed snuggling with McKayla, Elliot walked to the door, but was stopped by a small, almost weak and fragile, voice.

"Don't leave." It said.

He turned around and looked at the bed. He looked over at McKayla; fast asleep. Then he looked over at Olivia, who had both arm out reaching toward Elliot. He smiled and walled over to her again. He went right into her open arms and stroked her back lightly. He pulled her arms off of him and stood up once again.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check up on the kids real quick ok?" He said soothingly.

Olivia grinned and nodded, and let her head silently fall onto the pillow beneath her. Elliot walked into the living room and found Dickie on the couch, snoring lightly with his arm hanging down, touching Lizzie's hair, who was on the floor right under him. Elliot smiled and walked into Olivia's guest room to check on his older girls. Maureen was on the left of the room laying on her side fast asleep while Kathleen, being the squirmy sleeper, was shifting in her bed her head roughly hitting the pillow when she found a good spot.

Elliot chuckled to himself and closed the door and went back into Olivia's room. Olivia was still wide awake, waiting for Elliot when he came in. At the sight of him, she smiled brightly and motioned for him to come over. Elliot snickered and walked over to the empty side of the bed next to McKayla and slid in, and as if she knew he was there, McKayla turned on her side facing Elliot and put her free hand on Elliot's bicep, squeezing a little. Olivia looked over and smiled, then turning around and going to sleep. Then followed by Elliot.

* * *

The next day:

McKayla woke up quite slowly the next day and found herself enveloped in between two other people, herself getting slightly squished. She found both her head and hands draped around one of the people in the bed and she jumped slightly. She looked up at his face and she smiled, immediately calming down, it was Elliot. She wrapped her arm a little tighter around him to wake him up and sure enough, soon after he started to shift. He turned his body all the way around and rubbed at his eyes to get the blurriness out of the way and then smiled at the little girl staring back at him.

"Well hello there!" He said quietly, trying hard not to wake up Olivia.

"Hi Elly!" She said giggling.

"How are you doing this morning? You know you really scared me and Mommy last night." Elliot said, trying his best to use childlike words to make her feel a little more comfortable with the situation.

"I know, sorry. But I keep on getting these really bad and scary dreams at night. I try to hide 'em a lot but it doesn't always work." She said, propping her head up with her elbow.

Elliot squinted slightly at her and made a confused face.

"Why would you want to hide it?" He asked in a concerned tone.

McKayla sighed.

"Because. I don't wanna wake up mama and sometimes if I had a bad dream last year... Daddy would hit me and scream 'shut up!' So I kinda learned to ignore most of 'em."

Elliot kind of gasped a little and grabbed McKayla quickly drawing her in for a hug. He sat there for a while stroking her back, McKayla sitting there with a lost expression on her face. When Elliot pulled back a little, McKayla could see his eyes slightly red, but no tears were vacant.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry for what Daddy did to you. But I promise you, he will never be able to even touch you again. Mommy either." Elliot said, pulling her back in for another hug.

They just sat there for a while hugging and snuggling with each other enjoying the company until they both felt the bed shift a little and a small yawn filled the room. McKayla turned her head around just on time to see Olivia sitting up slightly rubbing her eyes. McKayla jumped off of Elliot and pounced onto Olivia, making her tilt back slightly.

"I'm glad to see your up then." Olivia said, stroking her hair.

McKayla giggled and jumped off the bed, long streaks of blonde flying everywhere. She turned around motioning for Elliot and Olivia to follow her. They both looked at each other and chuckled while McKayla sighed and ran out of the room.

"What'd you say to her this morning? She's usually really quiet the morning after she has a nightmare." Olivia said, only half serious.

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"Don't worry about it." He said getting out of bed, reaching his hand out afterwards.

"Comin?" He asked.

Olivia grinned at grabbed onto his hand, pulling herself out of the bed. They both walked into the living room to find all five kids waiting impatiently on the couch. Lizzie saw her dad come out and immediately jumped up and ran to him.

"Up, Superman!" She screamed.

Elliot smiled. Ever since Lizzie was two, and Dickie went through a little Superman stage, Lizzie has felt a little guilty for not liking Superman at all, so to make her feel better, Elliot came up with a little morning ritual between the two she loved calling "Up, Superman!"

Elliot picked up Lizzie and threw her around his shoulders, one hand holding onto her feet the other grabbing her hands. He then started running around the room swerving around counters and chairs in the kitchen to the couch in the living room, throwing her onto it.

McKayla stared back in awe as Elliot interacted with Lizzie and silently wished that Elliot was her father. He was so good with and she felt like he actually loved her like he would his own child. Elliot felt her staring and turned around staring into her big brown eyes, his heart almost broke at the depression, at the want, in her eyes. He slowly grinned and walked toward her.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked.

McKayla smiles and nodded, taking his hand while he lifted her up over his back. After he got her situated, he started to slowly walk around the room, picking up the pace after every few seconds. Lizzie sat on the couch clapping her hands vigorously while Maureen and Dickie just stared in amusement. Kathleen had decided to actually get up and take pictures of the two, since she had a big project coming up for her photography class. Olivia just stood leaned against the wall smiling madly at Elliot and McKayla and felt for the first time in a very long while, that she had the perfect life and family ahead.

* * *

**Boom baby! 2,619 words! I'm soooo happy! Within the first day I got 2 reviews, PEOPLE ARE LISTENING! YAY :):):)**


End file.
